


strangers on a train

by enterprise29



Series: my short stories - allsorts of different fandoms [4]
Category: Lewis (TV), Strangers on a Train - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, also posted on fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lewis recalls a train journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	strangers on a train

I overheard two men talking on the train back from Lynn's the other day. I should have arrested them when I heard what they were talking about, but I didn't, I thought it was just chatter. Harmless chatter. Or even about a TV crime show they had seen; I figured they knew each other. That they weren't as much of a stranger to each other as they were to me, but I think I was wrong, and now, and now two people are dead because of it. Because of me. I didn't catch either of their names, nor a picture of either one, all I have is a description from my memory, and one description is better than the other because he looked almost exactly identical to my sergeant. Sergeant James Hathaway. But it wasn't, that much I'm sure. I'm as sure as that as I am these murders were committed by those people, and now it's my duty to find them and lock them up, because if I don't then they could kill again, and next time there may not be a police officer to overhear their conversation and it really will be the perfect murder. Swapping victims, with a perfect stranger, and an alibi for the time, but the family of the victims deserve to know the truth. Like I did with Val.


End file.
